How They Met
by bluegirl-783
Summary: The very first moment when Clarisse and Joseph set eyes on each other- as Queen and a secondary bodyguard who would quickly become her personal bodyguard, the first meeting was hardly auspicious and then a few other moments between them, which gave both of them startling realisations about how they considered the other...
1. Prologue

_A/N: It has been a long time between stories, I'm sorry about that- work and writers block hasn't helped- but here we go again!_

It was two months after the momentous week that had combined a royal wedding (although not necessarily the wedding and marriage that was expected) and the coronation of a new monarch and, finally, Genovia was finally beginning to settle down.

Her Majesty Queen Amelia Renaldi was finally finding her feet, the transition period having been less difficult than she had expected (thanks to her grandmother, Sebastian Motaz and her uncle), she had already found her feet in parliament and in public appearances, starting with the upgrade of the Pyrus orphanage and, in private, she was getting to know Nicholas Devereaux much better and finding that she really, really did like him, with the feeling that there was the potential was there for it to develop further…

Yes, she was busy (and Mia had to admit that she liked it) but there was another question that she had been pondering in her brief free moments in her busy schedule, and it was about her grandmother and her new husband, her former Head of Security, Joseph Bonnell…

It had been an enormous surprise to Mia- she hadn't suspected anything in the slightest- and while it had taken the country a little while to come around, it was obvious that most of the palace staff had suspected (Charlotte had turned red and started stammering when Mia had questioned her after the wedding) but, all in all, everyone agreed that, after the summer they had experienced, they deserved all the happiness in the world and they had clearly loved each other for a long, long time…

Yes, her grandmother had admitted on the day of the wedding that she had only 'really' loved one man, a man who wasn't her bodyguard but was the second person closest to her, her personal bodyguard and Mia had been very surprised (although, in retrospect, she wondered whether she hadn't really had an inkling, considering how close they were, that they had a dance at each formal gathering Mia had attended) but admiring as well-, they were clearly very clever and very discreet…

But she couldn't help but wondering about their relationship, starting when they had first met and how they had taken to each other… was it love at first sight, or something different?

Mia couldn't imagine that it had been love at first sight- Joe had been her personal bodyguard for close to 40 years and it would have been difficult for them to keep their feelings to themselves, particularly as, Mia knew, her grandmother took her marriage vows very, very seriously and Joseph had always been seriously professional and protective of the Queen, but yet… Mia was still very interested in 'their story', or just the barest details, she didn't want to know more intimate details of the relationship… but how could she ask them? _Should_ she ask them?

0

Meanwhile, Clarisse Renaldi Bonnell was in love, almost like a teenager giddy with love, who didn't care who knew it, although she only cared that the people that really meant a lot to her knew and approved.

It was still difficult to believe, even two months on, that she and Joseph were _actually_ married, _actually_ 'allowed' to be together (not that they were seeking permission from anyone!) and that it had seemingly been accepted by the country… it was almost as if she expected it all to collapse or she was going to wake up and find out it had all been a beautiful dream…

"You're too pessimistic," Mia, Joseph and Pierre had all informed her over the years, in different circumstances, but Clarisse herself considered herself a realist, which she considered an important quality when being queen of a country. But, there was another side of that wished that she was less realist, more optimist.

"You are an optimist in many ways," Joseph had reassured her when she had confessed her thoughts.

"But not in the same way as you, Mia, Pierre and definitely not like Pierre," she had replied, hating herself for being vulnerable- she had been taught (and learnt the hard way through her marriage to Rupert Renaldi) that showing vulnerability was the worst thing she could do- but Joseph had chuckled slightly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, not like the rest of us, but I wouldn't want you any other way," he murmured into her ear before slowly turning her in his arms.

Clarisse smiled at the thought as she gazed out the suite windows at her garden- autumn was passing, winter was approaching, and she knew that the gardens weren't as lush as they were in summer, but she still loved the scene and looking out. It was something she had done occasionally when she had needed a break from paperwork, but hadn't had the opportunity, really, for the past few months (especially over the summer) but now she had the luxury of being able to do it whenever she wanted…

"Hello, my dear wife," suddenly came from the doorway and Clarisse turned to see Joseph, wearing black trousers and grey shirt, but no tie (at Clarisse's insistence), walking slowly towards her, giving her the same, familiar, warm, sexy smile.

"Daydreaming again, my dear?" he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Queens do not daydream," she said with mock hauteur but she was smiling at him.

"Maybe not, but former Queens do… so, what were you thinking about?"

"How much I enjoy looking out in my gardens, even when it's autumn or winter."

"Yes, you do have a lovely view from the gardens."

"Remember how you used to find following me around the gardens irritating?" Clarisse teased as she turned to him with a smile.

"I remember nothing of the sort," Joseph pretended to feign ignorance but the twinkle in his eyes told her that he remembered.

"Yes, you do. You used to slouch and scowl and mutter into your radio as you followed me around the garden."

"Well… maybe it got a little boring when I first started on the job…."

"You were expecting to guard the King, I know, and you found out that you were guarding me instead, I can understand your disappointment."

"Disappointment that I soon got over," he said, raising her hand to his lips. "I discovered it was far more fascinating to guard the Queen," he looked at her meaningfully and Clarisse couldn't help but blush at his gaze.

"How fortunate for me," she managed to say with a coy smile.

"How fortunate for both of us," he emphasised the words. "We've come a long way, haven't we?"

"Indeed we have," she agreed as she leaned back into his arms and they gazed back into the darkening garden.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Do I remember? Do I remember? You bet I do…" Clarisse couldn't help but chuckle ruefully- that had definitely a meeting to remember!


	2. Chapter Two

**THIRTY SOMETHING YEARS EARLIER**

"Ma'am, His Majesty wishes to speak with you."

The words, uttered numerous times a day, were familiar, too familiar, almost like a summons but still attracted the attention of 33 year old Clarisse Elizabeth Renaldi, who was poring over paperwork. She didn't have as much as the King, thank goodness, but she noticed that, lately, it was increasing, as were the number of public appearances she was doing alone.

"I see- does he wish me to come to his study?" Clarisse asked the older man, Rupert's private secretary, expecting the same answer but was surprised when he shook his head.

"No, he said he will be her in a few minutes."

"Alright," Clarisse, who had been halfway out of her seat, one hand halfway down her skirt to smooth it down, the other fiddling with her hair, all simple motions of preparation to follow the private secretary (Tim? Paul? Simon? She simply couldn't not remember his name, although she didn't make much of an effort to try), said before sitting down again. "Do you know why he wishes to see me here?"

"It is not my place to question my King on what he wishes to speak to his Queen about, or why he chooses this meeting place," the older man said pompously and Clarisse suddenly remembered why she couldn't remember his name- she couldn't stand him and she suspected that he didn't like her either.

Just then, as if attuned to the movements of his boss, the secretary stiffened to attention as the both heard the sounds of footsteps heading towards her closed study doors, pausing for a moment and then the door opened and in strode her husband, King Rupert Renaldi.

It was still more than a little unbelievable that he was King of Genovia (and that she was his Queen Consort) and had been for nearly four years, but it was an eventuality she had learned to accept since she was very young and knew that she was to marry the Crown Prince.

It was the reality of her life, a life that Clarisse was still struggling to deal with, although she never revealed her true feelings to him, before she focused her attention back towards Rupert as he stood in front of her desk, smiling warmly down at her.

"Good morning, my dear. I'm sorry that I wasn't at breakfast this morning, I had an early meeting."

"Good morning, Rupert. It's quite alright, I didn't mind- and you did tell me about the meeting last night. Was it a productive meeting?"

 _Twelve years of marriage, two sons aged 11 and 9 away at boarding school, and there was already no intimacy or informality in their relationship or conversation,_ Clarisse thought bitterly to herself, although she knew that Rupert was a very formal person no matter what, and she couldn't expect him to relax, especially in the presence of their private secretaries.

"Quite, quite, but I will tell you about that later," he said as he folded his tall frame into the chair opposite hers. "There is something I need to discuss with you, as it will affect you directly, personally and professionally."

"Oh?" Clarisse was intrigued but apprehensive and Rupert seemed to sense that as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"I'm sure you've noticed that in the last six months, you have been receiving more paperwork and attending more public functions alone."

"I have and I've wondered why," Clarisse said, and it was the truth- she had been watching and waiting, wondering whether he would say something to her, but even in their private moments, he had not said anything and she had assumed that he had decided for her and that she had to accept the changes with no complaint.

It saddened her to realise that he considered her still Queen Consort and mother of his heirs, but nothing else, not that it particularly surprised her- their marriage was more of an arrangement than the partnership she had envisioned when she was younger, but she had accepted it for what it was… although it was a disillusionment all the same….

"Well," Rupert began. "I've been thinking and since you have been so capable in handling more than you expected…."

"More than I expected?"

"I have discovered that I cannot do everything, much as I would want to, like my father before me," Rupert continued coolly. "So I… and my advisers, including some members of parliament and the prime minister…."

 _Of course, his advisors would have to be involved,_ Clarisse thought cynically to herself.

"… We have decided that you will become Queen in your own right- so if something happens to me, you can rule until Pierre comes of age- and you will have equal duties and responsibilities alongside me."

"But… why?" Clarisse was stupefied- she had never thought that Rupert would actually consider that option- his father hadn't believed in sharing power and responsibility with his wife, she had thought that Rupert would do the same…."

"As I told you, I have discovered that I cannot do everything, and that there certain issues, duties and responsibilities that do no interest me- but they do you," he said calmly, watching her with unfathomable brown eyes, eyes that she had found so charming in the beginning (and that their youngest son, Phillipe, had inherited) but not anymore. "Surely, you understand that this is a great honour for you… and it shows that I respect your decision making processes and ideas."

"I… I know that... I just don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just accept this honour," he said firmly, reaching over and touching her hand on the desk for a moment. "For me… for our children… for the country."

"Y…yes," she finally managed to whisper, her eyes still on Rupert's.

"Good girl," he nodded his approbation before letting go of her hand and sitting back in his seat. "I'll have Paul," he nodded towards the private secretary still standing at attention near the doorway. "And your private secretary start organising the investiture ceremony…."

"Investiture ceremony?"

"Yes, an investiture ceremony," Rupert said with a touch of impatience in his voice. "When we had the coronation, you were crowned Queen Consort, not Queen… now, this will be more of an upgrade, if you would it that," he gave her a small, wry smile.

There was a pause for a moment as Clarisse continued to allow the news of her 'upgrade' and the additional responsibilities and duties that would be handed to her to sink in.

"Now, there is something else that will need to change."

"Yes?"

"Until now, you have been under the protection of my security team, with one of my bodyguards accompanying you on your functions, but you haven't had anyone really follow in your footsteps when you go out into the garden, or go for walks on the palace grounds or in the palace…."

"Yes, and I appreciate that privacy…"

"Well, that has to change. Because of your increasing responsibilities, it is time that you have a security team of your own, including your own personal bodyguard who will answer directly to you. Of course, your team will work together with mine, but I think it's important that you had your own security team."

"But… but…."

"Be reasonable, Clarisse," now he definitely sounded impatient. "The boys have their own security team with them- although they answer to my Head of Security- and surely you realise that you need your own? I admit that I should have considered this a lot earlier, maybe definitely after the coronation, but now that I know it has to be done, it will be done. You will have your own security team," he finished definitely.

"I don't need it…."  
"We both know that you do, so don't be ridiculous and argue with me," he said with a definite note in his voice and Clarisse immediately subsided- it wasn't worth getting into an argument with him, she never won.

"Alright, that is fine with me," she said stiffly.

"Good," he gave a determined nod of his head.

"When will I be… getting this security team?"

"I've already assembled a team for you, they will start as soon as the investiture ceremony is over, but I will be bringing in your main personal bodyguard for you to meet tomorrow morning."

 _YOU have chosen my team? You have chosen my personal bodyguard? Wasn't I even going to get a say in this?_ Again, it was no use arguing with him, he always won.

"… He's quite experienced for 36/37, I can't remember how old he is… he used to do security in other places in Europe, I've spoken to some of his former employers and they were very impressed with him. I'll give you his file later on so you can peruse it."

"Thank you, Rupert," Clarisse said finally and he smiled at her as he stood up.

"You're welcome… all that matters is that you and the children are safe and protected, even if there is a loss of privacy…"

 _Not that I have privacy at all…._

"I need to go now," he consulted his watch. "But I'll make sure that I'll get Paul to bring hat file over…" he paused to look down at his wife again. "I don't have any plans for dinner this evening, may we have dinner together?"

"Of course," Clarisse smiled up at him.

"I'll see you then, then," he leaned over and kissed her cheek briefly before turning on his heel and walking out of the room, Paul at his heels.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Clarisse sank back in her chair, feeling utterly drained.

 _What had just happened? Had he really decided to make her Queen, rather than Queen Consort? Would she really have her own duties and responsibilities? Would she be able to make her own difference in the world?_

However, there was only one word that was almost burned into her head, one word…. Well, actually, two words….and she hated them already….

 _ **Personal bodyguard… Personal bodyguard…**_


	3. Chapter Three

_A/N: I know it's been a long, long time since I've posted- again, writers block had struck but I'm hoping that this is a sign that the block has dissolved…_

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

 _ **Personal bodyguard, personal bodyguard, personal bodyguard….**_

The two words continued to reverberate on an almost constant loop in Clarisse's head for the rest of the day, long after she had recovered from Rupert's other announcement.

She had to admit, she was thrilled about the fact that he was planning on making her Queen in her own right, yet she was also apprehensive- she had _wanted_ to do more, she had been hoping that it would happen (not that she had ever mentioned it to him) and yet, there would be so much more responsibility... and there was the possibility that she could fail and humiliate herself, Rupert and the Crown… that was something that she couldn't bear thinking about…

There was another, slightly darker suspicion that was preying on her mind- was is it all a trick Rupert was planning, to have more control over her and her life… no, Rupert did have his faults, many of them (as did she) but he would not dare to create problems that would affect his beloved Genovia- Clarisse had to accept that he was genuine about allowing her more responsibility in regards to running the country… but a PERSONAL BODYGUARD?

 _00000_

 **PRESENT DAY**

"You really weren't thrilled about having a personal bodyguard, were you?" Joseph teased as he led her to the sofa, their hands still entwined. "Even when you discovered that it was me?"

"Even then," Clarisse said honestly. "I found Rupert's decision condescending, infuriating, idiotic…."

"Yet, he was showing his concern for you and your sons- and you have to admit, now knowing what you know, his decision was the right one," he inquired and Clarisse sighed heavily.

"Yes, now knowing what I know, it was the right decision- but at the time, I wasn't happy… would you be?"

"Well…."

"Would you?" Clarisse persisted. "Would you be truly happy to have someone following you several steps behind you, watching your every move….?"

"Well," Joseph hesitated- he had often thought of it from Clarisse's perspective and knew that he wouldn't be happy if the roles were reversed, no matter how necessary the precautions. "If you put it that way, no, I wouldn't be happy about that… it would be rather… uncomfortable."

"You're telling me," Clarisse said with a rueful smile. "However, in retrospect, it was the best decision he could have made... but you can understand why I was so irritated at the time? I already had very little privacy, and a personal bodyguard was going to deprive me of what little privacy I had left…."

"What did you do when Rupert gave you my file?" he asked with a quirk to his lips. "I bet you didn't look at it at all."

"Well, not at that point in time… I was going to, though, before I met you." Clarisse had the grace to look sheepish and he chuckled.

"Did you?" it was his turn to press the point.

"Well…. Maybe not…. I was just so angry that I had to have a personal bodyguard that I…." she paused for a moment, recalling what she had done when Rupert had handed her the file after dinner. "Well… I was very tempted to tear it all up and throw it into the rubbish bin, but then… I knew that Rupert would be likely to have another copy, so I… just placed it in my desk drawer and slammed it shut… very childish, I know."

"I find it very endearing…." Joseph said with an impish grin and Clarisse smiled sheepishly.

 _00000_

As instructed by Rupert the previous evening, after breakfast the following morning (which, as usual, she had alone- Rupert was usually up and about long before she was; as well as the fact that they had separate suites) instead of retiring to her study to do her usual paperwork, she made her way downstairs, down towards Rupert's study.

The black suited man- she didn't bother to learn names, she resented all of them- bowed politely to her and opened the door for her and, after she slipped in, closed it behind her.

"Good morning, my dear!" Rupert rose from his desk and walked around to meet her in the middle of the room. "I trust you slept well," he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, another surprise for Clarisse- he was usually not as affectionate with her, unless they were in public, and especially not in front of the staff, but he was obviously trying to impress his HOS and the other person in the room.

"Good morning, Rupert. I did- and I hope that you did as well," she said demurely, suddenly aware of the presence of two other people in the room.

"I did… and now I would like to introduce you to your new personal bodyguard," he stepped aside to reveal his own Head of Security and another man sitting at the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Clarisse, your personal bodyguard, Mr Joseph Bonnell. Mr Bonnell, this is my wife, Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi," and stepped aside as the younger man stood up and turned towards them.

Clarisse regarded him coolly- he was tall, which was good, with thinning brown hair, an earring in one of his ears ( _an earring? That was definitely off putting_ ) and beautiful, delicious chocolate brown eyes – but she wasn't keen to give him a chance, he was going to invade her privacy… and she then realised that she wasn't the only one scrutinizing.

 _How dare he,_ she fumed, realising that he was regarding her just as coolly as she was him…. well, she was going to put a stop to that and determine who was in charge in this professional relationship….

"Good morning, Mr Bonnell, I'm very pleased to meet you. Welcome to the palace," she said politely- she could never forget her training.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he stepped forward and reached out for her hand. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to working with you," he finished in a husky voice and Clarisse was hard pressed not to roll her eyes- _how cheesy, how obvious, and how unprofessional_ \- but then she realised that he had lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly….

Many men had complimented on her over the years- parliamentarians doing every time that they met her- but while she felt a shudder of revulsion or indifference whenever they kissed her hand (and gave her unctuous, shallow compliments), this was something different, something… pleasant… and Clarisse didn't know why that was, considering he was going to be the invader of her privacy….

As quickly as she could, she pulled her hand away, vaguely unnerved, particularly as he… Joseph… continued to regard her as if he was assessing her and not quite sure what to make of her. She glared at him and suddenly their eyes met and held…and Clarisse suddenly found herself feeling vulnerable, as if he was reading her from the inside.

With difficulty, she looked away from him and looked back at Rupert.

"Mr Bonnell is quite happy to start tomorrow, if you wish. I've got Henry," he waved towards his HOS, who has also stood up. "Completing his training as soon as we're finished here, and then tomorrow, he's all yours," Rupert turned back to Clarisse with a smile.

"He's hardly a possession that you can give to someone," Clarisse retorted tartly, much to hers and Rupert's surprise- and Rupert gave her a look, showing his displeasure.

"It was a figure of speech, I'm sure that Mr Bonnell knows that," he gave Joseph a look and the younger man nodded wordlessly before Rupert turned his attention back to Clarisse. "So, everything has been organised, are you quite satisfied with Mr Bonnell starting work tomorrow?"

"I am… although there is nothing on my diaries for public appearances or leaving the palace at all, so I'm afraid that there may not be anything for him to do," Clarisse gave Mr Bonnell a cool smile, a smile which he didn't return.

"Nonsense, my dear- he will need to learn your routines and what you do during the day when not travelling or in meetings," Rupert said pleasantly, but she could see the annoyance in his eyes and Clarisse knew that she couldn't push him any further- and it definitely wouldn't do to be seen arguing in front of the staff.

"Fine," she said tightly before nodding politely at Mr Bonnell.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr Bonnell- if you would report to my study tomorrow morning at 10am, then we will start getting used to each other."

"Thank you ma'am," his expression was still unreadable as he accepted her hand for a handshake.

"Rupert, Henry," she acknowledged the other two men. "If you will excuse me, I have a lot of paperwork to deal with," before she turned on her heel and walked calmly out of the room, painfully aware that three sets of eyes watching her back.

Once she was out of the room, she let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding, pausing for a moment (and grateful that the study door had been closed as soon as she stepped into the room. It had been a necessary meeting, she had to accept that she would be Queen in her own right but, as a consequence, she needed to have her own personal bodyguard and security team, but it also didn't mean that she had to like it.

 _Personal bodyguard, personal bodyguard…._

The words continued to reverberate in her head as she made her way to her study, but, with disgust, Clarisse realised that she wasn't as annoyed about the words as before and, even worse, she was mulling over her new bodyguard… Joseph… Joseph Bonnell… Mr Bonnell… and the way she had felt when he had kissed her hand… whatever she felt, it scared her…. she didn't want to like him, not at all... he was her personal bodyguard, for goodness sake, not a friend….. _no, no, no, no…._


	4. Chapter Four

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"So, what was your initial impression of me?" Joseph teased, reaching over to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear- he had never understood why she wore hairpieces for formal occasions, when she was very attractive with short hair (and he preferred her with short hair) but he had been stunned when she had informed him that _'parliament preferred me to look more feminine, which meant longer hair."_

 _"More FEMININE?" he was aghast- how could anyone really think that Clarisse was less than feminine with short hair? If that was the case, parliament was seriously and really old fashioned. "That's nonsense- how could they dictate to you what length your hair should be, what you should wear, how you should look?"  
_

 _"It's all part of the process and I felt that I really couldn't fight with parliament."  
_

 _"It's just ridiculous- don't worry about others think of you- you're beautiful with short hair and… hang the extensions!"  
_

 _"Thankfully, I don't need to worry about that anymore," she teased_

Joseph, back in the present, smiled at the memory before he realised that Clarisse was watching him with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing particularly important, my love. So, anyway, what WAS your initial impression of you?"

"What about yours of me?" she countered teasingly.

"I asked you first," he replied, just as teasingly and Clarisse sighed.

"Alright, alright…" she paused for a moment, recollecting her memories of that first meeting with her new personal bodyguard.

"This wasn't personal, you need to understand that," she began as Joseph nodded.

"I understand that."

"…I was resentful that Rupert had made his… well not exactly life changing but… a momentous decision that would affect me personally and professionally, without allowing me to have some input in that decision- I never even had a chance to see who the other candidates were, for goodness sake… so I was not particularly inclined to be… welcoming to my new bodyguard, even if he was quite qualified for the job."

"Your expression was so… controlled, contained. I didn't know what you were feeling until I looked into your eyes and… my, my, were they icy!" he chuckled ruefully."If looks could kill!"

"You weren't the first or last person to be under that look- it was something I had to develop to protect myself and my feelings," Clarisse couldn't help but chuckle along with him. "Still, it wasn't particularly fair to glare at you when it wasn't your fault- you were the one who had accepted the job, it was Rupert that I had a problem with."

"Still, it was perfectly understandable," he reached over and patted her hand. "It wasn't the last time you gave me that look!"

"Probably because you were doing something you shouldn't have been doing (and it wasn't appropriate for a Queen to do) or I was telling you something that you didn't like to hear," he retorted but there was a teasing smile playing on his lips.

"THAT was something I never expected to happen," Clarisse admitted- used to having bodyguards that simply followed her without talking to her, it had been quite a shock when Joseph had stood up to her for the first time, an incident that was long gone in the past, but she could still remember how angry she had been….

"Well, from what I recall from that moment, I believe you just glared at me and then spun on your heel and stalked back inside."

"Not very adult of me, I will admit- but eventually, I did begin to appreciate what you were trying to do…"

"Which seemed to take a long, long time."

"…I know, I know, but I still resented you and Rupert for the necessity of your presence."

"Someone always two steps behind you, watching everything you do, eat and speak, the installation of cameras in the halls and the garden…."

"But, thankfully, not in personal suites!"

"… Yes that too, but no wonder you were resentful to Rupert…I eventually came to understand your perspective as well... but you finally did come to understand that Rupert wasn't being overbearing or controlling- he was just thinking about your safety."

"Yes, I did understand- but Joseph, you must understand that I needed a tiny bit of independence in my life, even though independence was something that was not considered necessary in the royal family."

"Yet you still managed to have SOME independence- thanks to me," he chuckled, swerving away from a swipe of the hand from his wife. "And you also managed to insist on Phillipe, Pierre and Mia having some independence of their own."

"That was something that was non-negotiable- I know Mia still struggles with the lack of privacy, but I also know that her dedication to the Crown and the country will help to overcome that struggle."

" Indeed she will- and so will I," he added teasingly. "The protector becomes the protectee- how ironic!" And indeed it was- he had been Clarisse's bodyguard for 30 odd years, always on the outer, always considering problems and solutions, always in charge of her safety, and now, suddenly… he was on the other side of the fence.

"Do you regret that?" Clarisse asked softly, referring to his words, not surprised if he did have some regrets, but he was shaking his head definitely and resolutely.

"Absolutely not… I wanted you, so I'm willing to put up with protection- as long as there are no bodyguards or cameras in our suite," he said simply, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

There was a slight, companionable silence before Clarisse spoke again:

"Anyway, you wanted to know my initial impression of you… aside from irritation and resentment that I referred from Rupert to you… I thought that… you seemed as though you would do a satisfactory job, although I vowed that I would never trust you."

"I suspected as much."

"But … there was something about you that unsettled me…not in a bad way, but in a way that I had never experienced," she shifted uncomfortably in her seat- even now, after Mia and Pierre and Joseph, she still had some trouble expressing her feelings. "I can't explain but…" her expression lightened. "You were certainly different to Rupert's men!"

"I will definitely take that as a compliment," he quipped as he raised her hand to his lips. "A very, very nice compliment."

As for her admission about being unsettled by him, he had to admit that there was more than a little grain of truth that he shared with her…

"So, how about you?" Clarisse's voice broke into his thoughts.

"I'm sorry?"

"What was YOUR initial impression of me… and you don't need to sugar coat anything," she nudged him playfully with her shoulder. "I know I wasn't at my best that day…."

"But you still didn't make a negative impression on me…. and that's the truth."

00000

BACK IN TIME….

The door closed gently behind Her Majesty, but all three men sensed the irritation and resentment the Queen had left in her wake. There was an awkward silence before the King sighed and turned back to Joseph, still standing to attention.

"Mr Bonnell, I must apologize for Her Majesty's behaviour- she was only informed of your new position on her staff yesterday."

 _ **Yesterday?**_ _Why on earth would he dump this (new security detail) as well as the fact that she was going to become Queen on her yesterday and thought that there would be immediate acceptance,_ Joseph thought to himself in stupefaction. Clearly, His Majesty didn't know his wife as well as he should.

"… I'm so sorry that Her Majesty behaved so irrationally, so irresponsibly…."

 _Irrationally? Irresponsibly? Who was this man?_ To Joseph (Joe, never Joseph, although he had toadmit that he liked the way Her Majesty had said his name; maybe he could get used to being called Joseph, like his mother used to), he couldn't believe what the man was saying- to him, it was a healthy response from a beautiful young woman who had been protected and isolated since her marriage to the King and, for a moment, he felt resentful himself towards the King.

Joseph was also uncomfortably aware that he was supposed to be loyal to the King, but his personal loyalty, from that moment, was to Her Majesty, his immediate boss, the woman Rupert wanted to protect but she was going to fight against it and Joseph admired her for it, in fact he respected her all the more.

"It is fine, Your Majesty, I'm sure that she will get used to me eventually," he said smoothly as his second immediate boss, the King's Head of Security, rose from his chair, nodding approvingly.

"If she is rude to you in any way, or makes your job difficult, you let my HOS know and he will speak to me- we'll deal with the situation when or if it comes."

"I shouldn't think that there will be any problems," Joseph replied, somewhat alarmed by the cold tone of the King, a response that drew a wry smile from the older man.

"We'll see."

00000

PRESENT

"He honestly said that about me?" Clarisse looked slightly horrified at Joseph's words, but there was also resignation and acceptance in her expression. "Did he really think that I was going to be difficult?"

"Well, he was true in some ways," Joseph nudged her and she blushed. "But I didn't think it was appropriate to warn me of his wife even before you and I had had our first day together."

"Thank you, I appreciate that… and I particularly appreciate how you immediately, silently declared your loyalty to me… that was very sweet," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Although, I will admit that there were times, particularly in the first few weeks and months, that I had to question my loyalty to you," Joseph joked and again she blushed. "You have to admit that you weren't particularly well behaved during those first few months…."

"Yes, I will have to admit that- and I'm truly sorry for my behaviour," and he leaned over and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I forgave you almost immediately afterwards… although it may have been difficult at times… but then again, you were also under a great deal of pressure at the time…."

"Ah yes… I was crowned Queen just after that… that was a great occasion… I can barely remember anything about that day, except the weight of the crown on my head and the eyes of everyone on me…."

"Including me," Joseph said quietly. "You may not have seen me, but I was there and I was watching you, and only you."

"Wasn't that supposed to be your job?" she teased but her husband only regarded her soberly.

"I still remember every moment of that day…."

00000

,

 _The ballroom was full- of course all members of parliament and their wives couldn't miss out on an occasion at the palace, as well as curiosity about how the new Queen would handle her new responsibilities and role, as well as a select group of guests from other European countries and several of the most trusted members of the press- but, aside from assisting the others with ensuring the guests remained in the ballroom and not wondering, Joseph was waiting to see his new boss._

 _In the three weeks since he had first met her, he had been kept busy with training and getting used to the palace and it's routine, and he had barely seen her (he assumed that she was busy with preparations for the coronation and her other commitments- if she had to go out, she went out with Rupert's men), but, now, after the coronation, he would start work officially with her tomorrow and, he had to admit, he was more than a little nervous._

 _The Queen's reputation throughout the palace as quiet but cold, demure and distant- she was a beautiful looking woman but the King was clearly uninterested her in anymore, having been given his heir and a spare._

" _I'd watch myself around her," he had been advised on more than one occasion. "She's colder than a winter snowfall and just as difficult- she doesn't really get along with anyone…"  
_

 _Maybe so, but he had also seen something else in her eyes that explained her distance- she was shy and lonely._

 _Suddenly there was a hush in the ballroom and then the small orchestra started playing as the ballroom doors opened and in stepped His Majesty, Her Majesty's arm looped through his. They proceeded through the guests, down the aisle that had been made, to the podium where the Archbishop and his assistants were waiting, the Crown waiting on a cushion on a nearby table._

 _Joseph didn't pay attention to the details of the ceremony and the Investiture Vow, his eyes remained on the Queen, looking radiant and luminous in a pale blue, short sleeved ball gown underneath the red mantle resting on her shoulders. Her voice was cool and calm as she took her vow, but he could see that she was pale underneath her make-up and her hands trembled slightly as she accepted the sceptre and then the orb from the Archbishop- she was nervous and she was scared._

" _ **You can do it, Your Majesty, you can do it**_ _, he continued to think to himself throughout the ceremony and finally, when it was all done and His Majesty and the Archbishop stood back to allow her to step forward, he could see that she was firmly in control of herself again._

" _Presenting Her Majesty, Clarisse Elizabeth Renaldi, Queen of Genovia!"_

00000

"You looked so beautiful, I was in awe of you," he admitted after a long silence. "I didn't know you at all, had only met you once, had heard some terrible things about you… but I also knew that you would make a wonderful Queen and… I was proud that I was going to be working for your team," he looked down at his hands and again there was a long silence before Joseph felt his head guided up so that his eyes were meeting hers.

"Oh, my darling," she said quietly, her eyes filled with tears. "I had no idea… I didn't deserve you."

"You did then and you do now," before he pulled her close, wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed his lips down on hers, the kiss starting off gently and then suddenly… growing deeper and more passionate…

"Always," he murmured, pulling away for a moment to look into her eyes again. "Always," before he kissed her again.


	5. Chapter Five

_A/N: Two chapters in one day… yay!_

 _Thanks to my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

There was no opportunity to continue their trip down memory lane (or continue their other 'conversation') as they were due to have dinner with Nicholas and Mia in an hour or so, so Clarisse and Joseph regretfully pulled away from each other and began straightening clothes and hair.

"I am a mess," Clarisse said ruefully as she smoothed down her cream coloured skirt and matching blouse and Joseph chuckled as he slowly stood up, bones and muscles cracking and aching as he did so.

"Nonsense, you never look like a mess- I guess you're just fishing for compliments," he said as he held out a hand to her and she slowly got to her feet, the same bones and muscles aching just the same.

"I've never had to fish for a compliment from you- ever," she said teasingly as she smoothed a hand over her hair. "You were the one person I never had to doubt to make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world… in fact, you often over did it!"

"Well, you are the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm not over doing it… but if you insist on me stopping my compliments…" he looked at her seriously for a moment before he chuckled, Clarisse responding in kind.

"I don't think you could do that, even if you tried!"

"Well, no… I love my wife, I'm proud of her and I want her to know that."

"Well… I love my husband, I'm proud of him and I want him to know that," she countered and he pulled her close again and kissed her again before she pushed him away.

"We're going to be late, if we don't hurry and change- and Mia will not let us forget it!"

"Well, you could simply state: 'Queens are never late, everyone else is simply early," he suggested.

"Unfortunately, there is one problem to that plan- she will say that she is the Queen, rather than me so that's no excuse."

"Yes, that's unfortunate," he mused as they slowly wandered towards the bedroom to get changed- Mia preferred casual dinners, but both Clarisse and Joseph were still in the habit of dressing up for dinner (Clarisse more than Joseph) but they were easing their way out of the habit- it was so much easier to dress casually, rather than in formal dress and jewels. "Well, what other excuse could you use?"

"None," she turned to give him a pert smile. "I prefer not to give excuses, instead choosing to be early to dinner, rather than late."

0

As it turned out, Mia and Nicholas were the ones who were late, but Mia wasn't bothered as she bounced back into her suite, Nicholas following behind, to discover her grandparents already waiting.

"You're late," Clarisse said mock seriously, glancing at her watch but Mia only smiled at her, rather mischievously.

"You always told me that 'queens are never late, everyone else is… early," she gave her a triumphant smile as Clarisse exchanged a look with Joseph, her glance seemingly saying _'I told you so' and_ Joseph only chuckled to himself.

"I am truly sorry I'm late, I got held up in parliament- as usual, there were a few issues with the latest funds for the orphanage- I guess the older men get, the stingier they get."

"With parliament, that's the truth," Clarisse allowed while Joseph and Nicholas rolled their eyes. "But I suppose you managed to succeed?"

"Of course- I'm not my father's daughter- or my grandmother's granddaughter- for nothing," she beamed and it was Clarisse's turn to roll her eyes.

"Honestly Mia."

In the past two months, Mia had been extraordinarily busy with her new role and responsibilities, but she had always managed to spend some quality time with her grandparents, including her instance on them dining together with her (and Nicholas more and more, as they got to know each other) at least twice a week. Because of her responsibilities, dinners often became lunches as time went on (especially once she began to get involved in more charity work, and planning for her travels) but Clarisse didn't begrudge her the time- she had had her chance when she had become Queen, and she was more than glad to not be involved in doing that much anymore.

When she had first become Queen, thanks to Rupert's instigation, she had known that she would have more responsibilities and more formal occasions to attend, often unaccompanied by Rupert and while she hadn't been particularly looking forward to them (she was a shy woman, she would readily admit that, although her husband had made her more isolate and reclusive), she knew that she would do her best- and she got used to it, over time, not that she liked it.

Mia, on the other hand, had her father's gregarious personality and had already plunged into social activities with more enthusiasm that Clarisse had had, even with years of experience, and Clarisse was pleased that Mia was clearly a better fit than herself- she would do a wonderful job and she knew that her father would be proud of her.

"Earth to Grandma! Grandma?" Clarisse suddenly realised that she had been absorbed in her thoughts and hadn't realised that Mia had asked her a question.

"I... I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to miss your question- what did you ask?"

"I was just wondering- did you ever get used to your bodyguards? I mean, I know I had bodyguards when I was in San Francisco, but Scott is like a bird dog, he's so persistent and always on my tail… I was just wondering if it was the same for you and Joe?"

Clarisse and Joseph exchanged a look- how ironic, they had been discussing that very subject this afternoon.

"Well…." Clarisse began before Joseph interrupted her.

"Scott is very persistent, I'll grant you that," Joseph replied. "There were times when I was training him when I found him annoying- just as annoying as Lionel, thank goodness that boy's gone back to school- but he has been trained very, very well- and you need to remember that his primary job is protecting you, to keep you safe."

"I know that and I am grateful for his protection, but…."

"Yes, I got used to Joseph- and I too resented his presence behind me, for a very, very long time- but then I realised that it was necessary for my protection, as well as the protection of my children, and I… just stopped resenting him."

"I don't resent Scott," Mia looked surprised. "I just find him annoying… and does he ever take his sunglasses off?"

"That's something I also found irritating with Joseph," Clarisse said with a smile. "Inside and outside, always wearing those wretched sunglasses."

"I never wore them inside, you know that!" Joseph protested his innocence. "Scott just wants to look more mysterious- I told him he looks like an idiot."

"Joseph! You didn't!" Clarisse looked horrified.

"What did he say?" Mia asked at the same time.

"He just shrugged his shoulders and said 'It's my look and I'm sticking with it."

"Anyway," Mia turned her attention back to Clarisse. "When and why did you stop resenting Joseph?"

"I just did," Clarisse shrugged, before turning to Nicholas with a warm smile. "So, Nicholas, how are you finding parliament?"

0

"That was a sly way of diverting Mia from answering the questions properly," Joseph said much later when they had returned to their suite and were preparing for bed.

"What question do you mean?" Clarisse asked innocently as she emerged from her dressing room in a simple pink silk and lace nightgown, something she had very rarely worn before her marriage to Joseph (and definitely not after a few years of marriage to Rupert) but Joseph had shown such 'appreciation' for her night apparel that she had had to revamp her night wear, as well as her day wardrobe.

"You know what question I mean," he gave her a significant look as, together, they folded down the bed (her maids used to do it for her, but Joseph liked the domestic touch it added to their mostly unusual lives, much to Clarisse's amusement) and climbed into bed, resting back on the fluffed pillows.

"The question Mia asked about how you stopped resenting your bodyguard… that is, me…. why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"I, in retrospect, am very ashamed of my behaviour at the time and I don't particularly want to tell Mia about how awful I was at that time… and no, you cannot justify my behaviour with reasoning, I was badly behaved and I know it."

"Still, you are and were only human, I'm sure she would understand."

" _I_ don't understand how you put up with me those first few months!"

"It was my job… that was my reasoning at the time and I'm sticking to that," he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "However, my reasoning did change over time… slowly over time, as your attitude changed towards me…."

"THAT took a long time."

"Indeed it did, indeed it did."


	6. Chapter Six

_A/N: It has definitely been a while- real life has to come before doing what I enjoy- but I'm hoping to get back into it more._

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

Joseph was up at 4:30am on Monday morning of his first 'official' day- his shift didn't start until 6:30, but he couldn't sleep- the previous day's investiture ceremony and, more importantly, his feelings about Her Majesty, as well as nerves about the job hadn't unsettled him enough to ensure he was up half an hour earlier than he usually was. It was only first day nerves, he told himself, but he was hoping to be up around five every morning from now on- it was something he would prefer, as it would also give him time to get used to his new position.

He also assumed that it would take Her Majesty quite a while to get used to having an additional presence in her life- not that he completely blamed her after witnessing His Majesty's indifference towards her, coupled with his dismissive comments about her 'having to get used to the situation'- _how could she stand living with him? -_ but Joe reminded himself sternly that he wasn't there to question their marriage, he was there to do a job.

' _Protect the Queen, be her personal bodyguard, be her eyes and ears, always a couple of steps behind her…"_ as the King's HOS had described the position to him the day before.

' _Be her eyes and ears, always several footsteps behind her….'_ what a life, what a prospect, no wonder Her Majesty was unhappy about the arrangements…

Her Majesty… to his unease, he was feeling a slight quiver of nerves at the thought of her, his boss… it was almost as if… as if he was developing a crush on her… the Queen.

 _Don't be ridiculous,_ Joseph told himself sternly. _That is not only impossible but totally inappropriate. Do you want to lose your job before you've actually STARTED?_

"Enough," he said aloud, firmly to himself as he checked his appearance in the bathroom mirror- all black, as decreed, so as not to detract attention away from Her Majesty (and it was something he too preferred) but had been slightly surprised that nothing was said about the earring (a drunk bet that somehow become part of him) but if it became a problem during his period of employment (which, at the moment, to his mixed pleasure and apprehension, was open ended- 'a possible life time appointment, possible promotions'), then he would get rick of it.

There was a knock on the door just then and, after one last minute check, brought Joseph out of the bathroom and striding across the reasonable sized room (double bed, carpeted floor, polished wooden floor, heat and air conditioning, television- much bigger than his previous apartments in London and Paris) and opened the door to discover Henry, the King's HOS standing out in the hallway, similarly clad in black, although Joseph suspected his shirt was silk.

"You're up early," he said, clearly surprised.

"Good morning," Joseph began politely- HE would make the effort. "I'm usually up early, around five…."

"Good for you," Henry interrupted him with an encouraging yet sly smile. "You want to make an impression, which shows initiative and enthusiasm- again, good work," and Joe couldn't help but feel condescended to, but he refused to let it bother him- the aristocracy always considered themselves better than the rest of the world and, by extension, their employees felt the same way, as Henry clearly did.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"Yes, well… I thought I'd give you an early wake up call, but since you're already awake, you might as well come into the security hub and I'll give you the proper tour, as well as finishing your paperwork. Let's go," the older man turned on his heel and strode back in the direction of the security hub, Joseph following behind.

000

As it turned out, much of the security system was similar to what he knew from previous jobs (and also made him wonder why the security system hadn't been updated in the past few years, considering that the royal family was the main reason for the security system, NOT that he was going to even suggest it) and the paperwork was completed quickly, leaving an awkward pause between the two men.

"How about the grounds….?" Joseph began, but before Henry could respond, the door opened and in stepped a group of dark suited men, some young, some old, some half asleep, some half awake, and Joseph suddenly felt optimistic and at home- these men were his colleagues and was sure that they could work together.

"Gentlemen," Henry stepped in front of the table where the men were lining up to get coffee. "I would like to introduce you all to Joseph Bonnell, the new personal bodyguard to Her Majesty," and Joe suddenly found himself in the middle of a group of jovial men, shaking his hand, clapping him on the back and shoulders as well as giving him words of welcome.

It was Henry who broke up the introductions with a clap of his hand, and Joseph soon found himself squashed around one of the tables, a mug of coffee in his hand and listening to Henry talking about the schedule of the King.

"Her Majesty will not be leaving the palace grounds today, so it would be best if you familiarised yourself with the grounds, the palace itself and the policies and procedures that are necessary for you to know," Henry informed Joseph when the meeting was over and the rest of the men had gone to begin their shift or end their shift.

"If you wish, I could give you a tour of the grounds…"

"Thank you, but I'm sure you have plenty of work to do here, I'll be happy to go by myself."

"Suit yourself," Henry sneered. "Just make sure that you will be back by 9am so that I can take you into Her Majesty's study and introduce… or rather, re-introduce you to her."

The palace and it's grounds were green and very extensive- there was a large garden, a maze, a fountain, a small forest and a small lake, just as Joseph had known through his reading in preparing for this job and he was impressed- although, again he was wondering how the current security system and policies and procedures would cater to these grounds… again, it was something that he couldn't question, at least not yet….

There was still quite a bit of territory he wanted to explore (and including looking at the floor plans of the palace, as well as the rumours of a so-called secret passageway) but a quick glance at his watch informed him that he was due back at the security hub.

"Enjoy your tour?" Henry sounded pleasant enough when Joseph returned to the hub. "I imagine the size of the estate may have taken you by surprise."

"Indeed," Joseph said politely- he sensed the King's HOS was ambitious (for what position, he didn't know, although he suspected a promotion to parliament) and he knew that he would have to tread carefully around men like that- he had learned that early on- and that now clearly included His Majesty and Henry.

"Indeed," Joseph said again. "It's such a vast estate, I will definitely need more time to explore."

"All in your own time, of course," Henry replied distractedly, glancing at a piece of paper before shoving it into his pocket. "Right. I know you have met Her Majesty- an inauspicious introduction, I'll admit," he smirked at the icy courtesy Her Majesty had displayed before storming out of the room. "However, we'll chalk that up to her having a bad day."

"Of course."

"So today, hopefully she will be more receptive to you. Nothing is on the books for her today, which will make it easier for you to get used to being here… but I do have a few tips for you," Henry paused before his expression and tone hardened. "Firstly, you do not look at her directly unless she wants you too…."

 _How do you know when she wants you to look her eye? How can you tell?_

"…Secondly, you address her as 'Your Majesty' first, but after that, she is 'ma'am…."

 _That's just common sense_ \- Joseph didn't need to be lectured on palace protocol, he had done more than enough research in preparation for the role.

"…Thirdly, you cannot argue or disagree with Her Majesty on decisions regarding her security and protection- refer the matter to me and I'll deal with it; fourthly, you must NOT speak to Her Majesty, even if she initiates conversation with you, which I doubt she will. You are a shadow man, no more, no less," Henry paused again before straightening up. "That's all the advice I can give you, but I'm sure you'll learn on the job…. Let's go."

00000

 **PRESENT**

"I never particularly liked Henry," Clarisse said dismissively. "I found him rude, conceited, arrogant, condescending and rude… but Rupert seemed to get along with him quite well."

"I wonder why," Joseph mused under his breath and Clarisse laughed.

"Yes, I wonder why as well… and, at the time, I also wondered why he accompanied you to my study- it would have been assumed that, since Rupert had already introduced you to me, you have come alone."

"Still, it was courtesy that I appreciated… I have to admit that I had a few nerves when I first saw you that day."

"Nerves? Why?" Clarisse looked puzzled, but when Joseph gave her a meaningful look, she was suddenly understanding and had the grace to blush.

"Ah, I see."

"What about you?" Joseph suddenly pressed. "What were you thinking and feeling that day? I do suspect, however, that I can imagine what you were thinking, at least…"

"Then why do you want me to tell you?"

"Because I'm curious."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Joseph was firm but curious about what the Queen had been thinking and feeling that day- their first meeting had hardly been auspicious and she had determinedly ignored him the entire day of the inauguration (although he knew that she was very well aware of his presence behind her, judging by the stiffness of her shoulders and bearing) and now that he was officially part of her team, he had been wondering about her thoughts.

"You know that I was very badly behaved then…."

"I still want to know," Joseph rolled over onto his side and looked at her calmly. Clarisse sighed and turned to face him.

"Well…." Clarisse honestly didn't want to tell her husband about her initial thoughts about him because, simply, she hadn't been nice and her thoughts hadn't been particularly nice about him either.

"Clarisse. I'm not going to judge you," Joseph said firmly. "I know you weren't very happy about my employment, or the fact that I would be one or two steps behind you for much of the day… but I'm just curious….

"Sometimes curiosity is not the best quality to possess," she murmured softly to herself.

00000

The inauguration had gone well, Clarisse felt- even Rupert, who was usually taciturn and tended not to lavish praise on his wife or sons, gave her a warm smile, a kiss on her gloved hand and murmured into her ear: "You did well, my dear, very well done"- and while some of the members of parliament had been a little condescending towards her after the ceremony, Clarisse felt slightly more confident about her position and the responsibilities she now had. She was NOT impressed with the serious, dark suited young man who had been assigned as her personal bodyguard and made every effort to ignore him, even avoiding his very unsettling gaze by turning her back on him.

"You have to behave yourself with him," Rupert had chided her gently only that morning. "You are not going to get rid of him by simply being churlish- he has a job to do and that means protecting you and watching where you are and what you're doing."

"But…."

"You accepted that, to become Queen in your own right, you had to have your own personal protection, including your own HOS… are you telling me now, that you're prepared to go back to being a consort, to be open to ridicule from the parliament simply because you don't want security protection?"

The words and the tone were gentle, but Clarisse could hear the admonishment in Rupert's words and knew that he was telling the truth.

"Alright, alright… but it doesn't mean that I have to like it… or him."

"I don't think you would be expected to like him… he is here to do his job, nothing else. He is a servant to the Crown, no more and no less."

 _A servant to the Crown? That sounded a little…cruel,_ Clarisse thought to herself, before she reminded herself that she was not to have compassion for the bodyguard- he was an invader of her privacy and she would never forget that.

So, the first morning of her new duties and responsibilities dawned, and while she was up early to do some initial paperwork, she was determined not to go downstairs to her study until SHE was ready, she wasn't answering to a bodyguard's dictates, definitely not!

Rupert had left a note on her dressing table (she hadn't heard him come in, so obviously he had given the note to one of her ladies maids) wishing her luck on her 'first day' (which was somewhat unusual, again, as Rupert tending not to consider her feelings very often) as well s reminding her to 'be polite' to her bodyguard.

Clarisse rolled her eyes at his gentle admonishment but she knew that she would listen and try to do so, as hard as it would be.

However, the moment she set eyes on him, waiting outside her closed study doors with Henry, Rupert's Head of Security, and Clarisse knew that she would NOT be listening to Rupert's advice.

She **didn't** have to like him, she didn't have to be polite to him, she **didn't** have to speak to him- he was an invader into her rare moments of privacy and he would pay for that… dearly.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Henry said, giving her a small smile (she didn't like him, he knew that, but he was still as unctuous as ever, which made her dislike him even more). "I brought your new bodyguard here as requested."

"Requested by whom?" she paused for a moment, looking Henry directly in the eyes, ignoring the figure standing next to him, almost like his twin, except a lot younger.

"His Majesty."

"I see. Well, I don't really need him at the moment, so he can go with you… I'll call if I need him."

"Your Majesty…" Henry began and she looked at him icily and Joseph was amused to see the older man wilt slightly under the intensity of her gaze.

"Yes?"

"His Majesty requested that he be present in your study so that he can get used to your routines and what occurs during the day."

"Fine," she said after a pause and a cursory glance at Joseph. "He can stay outside and… _observe_ ," she said a low tone before turning on her heel and entering her study, closing the door behind her.

"Good luck," Henry gave him a look of sympathy as he turned back towards the hallway going back to the security hub. "You're going to need it."


	7. Chapter Seven

_A/N: Thanks to my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

 **PRESENT**

" **NOW** do you know why that I didn't want to tell you what I was thinking?" Clarisse finished quietly, her voice muffled in the dark. "It wasn't nice of me- I didn't know you and I'm still very ashamed of the way I treated you that day… and the many, many days after that."

"Yes, you were quite a demanding… boss," Joseph said in a dry tone. "But I had been warned and I was quite prepared for your initial behaviour…" before he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Can you imagine how _that_ Clarisse would react to us being married?"

"Hmm… I think she would have been quite shocked…"

"Really?"

"Really. You know what I was like back in the day, you know what I would have said… I was a terrible snob and I was observed as an ice queen…."

"With justification," Joseph said firmly- yes, she had been difficult in the early years of him working for her, but after witnessing situations with Rupert, some members of parliament and even their wives, he could understand why she had been so distant and cold.

"Nevertheless, Rupert always accused me of being cold and distant…." Her voice faded away in the dark as she thought about some of the things Rupert had said to her…

" _You're Queen, yes you are meant to project an aura of distance, but you don't have to be so bloody determined about it…."  
_

 _"…some of the Members of parliament are complaining that you are not taking time to listen to what they say…"  
_

 _"…was it really necessary to cut off that dance so soon?"  
_

 _"Clarisse, you are Queen and you need to show that you care…  
_

 _"Clarisse… Clarisse… Clarisse…."_

She suddenly realised that Joseph was talking to her again and she brought her thoughts back to the present.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking..."

"If you are thinking about Rupert and some of his 'suggestions', don't," Joseph sounded unusually stern in the dark. "That's in the past, and he often really didn't know what he was talking about."

"I felt that he was… at the time…"

"At the time, you are still struggling to find a balance in your life, and his criticisms weren't necessary."

"You always have to see the good side of me, even when I'm not necessarily good," Clarisse said fondly, reaching over in the dark and caressing his cheek, gasping slightly when he grabbed it in his hands and pressed his lips to her palm. "I think you are slightly biased towards me."

"You know that I was… even when you were being such a pain…."

"I? I was being such a pain?" Clarisse sounded coy, although there was laughter bubbling up in her voice.

"Yes, you know that very well, Your Majesty," he said playfully as he reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We may have eventually become friends, but when I first started working for you, despite everyone's warnings about you, I was surprised and shocked at how much attitude you could display towards me."

"I couldn't display any attitude towards anyone else- Rupert would have chastised me even more than he usually did, and others would have complained to him about me… as awful as it is to admit now, my only outlet to vent my frustrations on was you."

"Oh, and boy did I cop it!"

"I am truly sorry for what I did and said that day… I was so angry, so isolated, and so resentful- I had been prepared for being married to the King my entire life, but when I discovered that I was losing what little privacy I had left…."

"It's all in the past, my love- I can actually understand why you blew up the way that you did."

00000

The first few weeks of Joseph's employment were fairly busy and full on, without much personal interactions with the Queen, but he was well aware of the animosity she was clearly feeling, even when she wasn't directly looking at him.

"So, how's life working for Her Majesty… or the 'Ice Queen'?" Henry asked casually one day a fortnight after he had started working.

"It's fine," Joseph said calmly. "I wasn't aware of her other… nickname," he added, trying not to sound too disapproving of the nickname, well aware that he had to tread carefully with Henry, him being the King's Head of Security and probably reporting everything he did and said to him.

"Oh, it's not an official nickname… it's just something that some of the palace staff call her… and she is an Ice Queen, is she not?" he gave Joseph a wink, confident that he was going to tell him the truth.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't spent much time with her personally- she and His Majesty have been attending a few functions together lately, so I'm mainly about support."

"Still… you have to hang around outside her study- clearly she's not letting you inside," he gave him a sly smile and Joseph realised that he was trying to antagonise him.

"It's not necessary to be in her study- she has her own paperwork and personal private secretary to deal with her communications, why should I be in there?"

"Oh well, you never know…. So, how is she, really?"

"You've worked here longer, you've worked with both her and His Majesty longer than I have… and it's not a question that I can quite answer truthfully… but I'm enjoying being here."

"That won't last," Henry said, giving him a strange look, as if he was disappointed that Joseph wasn't telling him anything about the Queen, as well as approbation that he hadn't said anything.

Henry's questioning of Joseph and his working relationship (such as it was- non-existent) concerned Joe a little, but he had more to worry and focus about than Henry trying to cause trouble of find out gossip.

Her Majesty still did not acknowledge his presence- not that he actually expected her to, he was there to be a shadow, not to have create a relationship with her; to protect and watch over and around her- but there was animosity there that she seemed to aim his way, even when she was looking at him. He had the feeling she was trying to avoid him but, as she wasn't succeeding in that, she was clearly resentful, the resentment growing over the weeks and months.

"Watch out she doesn't try something out on you," one of his colleagues warned him. "She has this particular trick of slipping out of the palace and out into her gardens when everyone is distracted."

"Well, she won't be doing that with me…"

Unfortunately, the warning turned out to be true as, only days later, Joseph had been called back to the security hub for something and, thinking that she, holed up in her study with paperwork, would stay there (he would only be gone a few minutes) but he was wrong….so, so wrong…."

"Hey Joe!" one of the men called out as he turned to the door, ready to go back to his boring seat beside her study (at least he was getting through all the security policy and procedures and making notes about changes- and there was a lot of changes that needed to be made). "I just got a message from one of the men outside- Her Majesty has disappeared into the garden. She got away from them, but they're going around the perimeter just to make sure she hasn't gotten further away.

"Dammit," Joseph muttered, running a hand over his shaved head- he had been warned about that and he had chosen to only take it under advisement. Her Majesty was still very much an unknown quantity and he had to get to know her better to know her strengths and weaknesses.

"I'd better get out there before Henry or His Majesty find out she slipped the leash," someone else said, with a chuckle in his voice, and while Joseph wanted to tell whoever it was off for being disrespectful about the Queen, he knew that they were right.

He was careful to walk calmly down the hallway and out of the palace, but after jogging lightly down the steps, he broke out into a jog as he made his way down to the luxurious gardens that were clearly Her Majesty's pride and joy.

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty?" he said quietly, making his way through the bushes, grateful that there were no cameras or such filming the area (although that was going to change, particularly after this incident) but keen to find her. "Your Majesty, you've been seen coming in here, you cannot hide…."

He suddenly heard a sigh in the bushes, and he pushed himself through to discover the Queen sitting on a garden bench, gazing at her rose bushes.

"Yes, you've found me, I cannot hide, and I cannot escape," she said flatly, not looking at him at all.

"Are you alright?" Joseph asked as he stepped closer to her, his panic about discovering her missing turning into relief… and frustration- clearly, she had planned what she had done and had taken her chance when she had discovered he had gone from his position.

"Why wouldn't I be alright? I just wanted to go for a walk, that's all," she continued in the same monotone, still not looking at him.

"You needed to wait until I had returned and I could have accompanied you…"

"Well, there is a point that you have missed- I didn't want anyone to accompany me… _especially_ you," the bitterness was evident in her voice as she slowly turned to meet his gaze full on, and Joseph was taken aback by the anger and resentment simmering in her eyes.

"Your Majesty, you know you cannot do that," Joseph said calmly, taking a step closer to her.

"Of _course_ I know that," the Queen said in a tone dripping with disdain. "Are you sure YOU know that?"

"Your Majesty…"

"Dammit, I know my title, you don't have to keep reminding me of that… you are my jailor and my husband is my boss… Her Majesty is a fairly empty title."

"Your Majesty…." Joseph was speechless- she was clearly angry and wanting to vent, but

"BE QUIET!" she suddenly snapped, standing up and glaring at him with all the anger she was clearly feeling in her eyes and expression. "YOU are MY employee and you will speak to me only when I want you to… and I clearly DO NOT want you to speak to me now, at all or ever! Get out of my sight!"

"I can't do that, ma'am… I'm your bodyguard and…"

"Yes, I know what you are and what you have to do- my husband keeps telling me what your job description is… but was it in your job description to let me slip out of the palace with no security," she suddenly gave him a sly, nasty smile and Joseph realised that she was trying to manipulate him. "It isn't, is it?"

"No, it's not."

"And… I wonder what would happen if I told His Majesty that my personal security guard left his post and allowed me to leave the palace without permission. Do you think you might get a second chance, or do you think he would fire you?"

The blue light in her eyes was icy, glowing with a malicious fire but Joseph sensed that while she was trying to be nasty, it wasn't part of her personality and that it was part of an act, a performance that she was doing to maintain her dignity, her power over him.

"I don't know, Your Majesty," he said politely, seeing her eyes narrow at his careful pronunciation of her title. "But… what would happen if I WAS fired and someone else replaced me- you know that I would have to be replaced- and that someone was not quite as tolerant as I am…"

"Tolerant? I would hardly call you tolerant? You are two steps behind me all the time, watching what I do and say…."

"It's part of my job, Your Majesty," Joseph said quietly.

"And I'm sure that you're taking great pleasure in invading another person's privacy," the bitter tone was back as she looked away from him, suddenly losing some of her anger.

"Not necessary, ma'am… a job is a job."

"And that's all you see me as, as a job?" the Queen suddenly looked back at him, eyes still angry and bitter, but before he could respond to her question, she turned away. "Fine, I should not have come out without letting someone know… I won't do it again… and I won't tell Rupert," she muttered in a low voice before spinning on her heel and heading back towards the palace, Joseph on her heels, feeling relieved but yet something different, something indefinable….

00000

"That's when I knew… I knew that I was starting to care for you," Joseph said softly in the dark, stroking her hair. "It was wrong of me, I know, as well as unprofessional and unethical, but there was just something about you… like a moth beating its wings against the glass of the bottle it's been trapped in… I should have resigned at that moment, but I didn't want to…." He paused for a moment, the realisation he had had long ago sinking in again as clearly and as painfully as it had the first time, before he realised that Clarisse hadn't responded.

"Clarisse? Clarisse?" he whispered in the dark, but the only response was her even, deep breathing, a signal that she was asleep, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Good night, my darling. Sleep well."


	8. Chapter Eight

_A/N: Thanks to my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"So?"

"So what?" Clarisse was confused- she had accompanied Mia on a trip to the orphanage in Pyrus, both of them being on the board of directors, and while it had been a pleasure to see how well the children were thriving, how happy they were and how competent the board was to see how happy the children were, she was also glad that she was retired. 6 months of doing only the rarest of public appearances with Mia and Joseph, and she was grateful to be able to return to the palace and not have to worry about the press and the paperwork that was the inevitable part of being Queen.

"You never answered my question," Mia turned in her seat to look at her smugly.

"What question would that be?" Clarisse asked carefully, wondering what question Mia was referring to- she asked so many questions, bounced from one subject to another, it was often disconcerting.

"About how you managed to deal with Jo being your personal bodyguard? Scott can be very, very annoying…"

"But he is doing his job, which is to protect you- something I always found difficult to accept for a long, long time.

"But surely you and Joe…."

"No, it wasn't love at first sight, not at all," Clarisse chuckled ruefully. "Life isn't necessarily a fairy-tale, as you have discovered."

"But, you ended up having your fairy tale ending," Mia protested.

"I never expected that," Clarisse said honestly, her heart still skipping a beat at the realisation that she could have lost Joseph, if not for Mia's gentle nudging.

"You mean, you would have let Joe go forever?" Mia's eyes were now enormous.

"It's something that I may have had to accept, if not thanks to you," Clarisse reached over and patted her hand. "But still… why thinking about yesterday when today and tomorrow are what matter?"

"Where did you get that quote from? Is it a quote?"

"It's something that Phillipe used to say to me from time to time, especially when he was in trouble at school or at college… his father never used to have much truck with it, but… I found it rather endearing."

" _Why think about yesterday when today and tomorrow are what matter,_ " Mia murmured in a soft voice, looking out the window pensively. "I like it, I think I might adopt it as my philosophy…"

"It is a good philosophy," Clarisse agreed, looking back out the window at the scenery rushing by.

"So?" came again from Mia, distracting Clarisse from her thoughts.

"So what?"

"What about you and Joe?"

"Amelia Thermopolis Renaldi, you are persistent, you really are… just like your father, like a dog with a bone, never giving up on a question," Clarisse laughed.

"That's me… so, what about you and Joe?"

"Well, we got used to each other…. Eventually."

"Eventually?"

"Well, it usually took a very, very long time for me to trust anyone…but Joseph was one of the few that I knew that I could trust implicitly and immediately, although it was incredibly annoying."

"I trusted Joe almost from the moment I met him."

"I know and I'm glad you did, he is meant to inspire trust so that you feel comfortable enough with him to allow him to watch your every move and follow you two steps behind," Clarisse said quietly. "To trust him is to allow yourself to be protected and kept safe from the threats that may or may not exist, to allow him to make the decisions in your professional life. Yes, you are meant to be independent and live your life to the best of your ability, to embrace interests that mean a lot to you, but he's there to catch you if you fall."

She hadn't realised that she had said all of that until she looked up and saw Mia looking at her with wide eyes.

"Wow. Joe and you are truly soul mates… but I do have one question for you."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Do I eventually have to feel that way about Shades? I mean he's a good guy and all of that, but… I don't think I want him to be the one who catches me when I fall… what would Nicholas do?" she wrinkled her nose and Clarisse laughed, a rich, throaty laugh that Mia wished that she had.

"No, darling, I don't think Nicholas would appreciate that… but you do understand what I'm saying? He has a job to do and you fighting him only makes it all the harder- and has the potential to put your life in danger."

"Yes, Grandma, I understand that."

00000

After their first confrontation in the garden, Her Majesty settled down somewhat, being a little less distant and a little more polite to Joseph, but there was still anger and resentment that she was projecting outwards, particularly towards Joseph.

"His Majesty would like to see you," Henry said one evening when Her Majesty had retired upstairs for the evening, as usual ignoring Joseph when she emerged from her study, and Joseph was about to have his dinner.

"When?"

"Now, obviously."

As he approached His Majesty's study, Joseph wondered what was happening, whether he had heard something about Her Majesty's behaviour and wanted to discuss it with him, or whether… he was going to be fired. As it turned out, in one way he was right, but in the other way he was wrong.

"I hear Her Majesty is making life fairly difficult for you," His Majesty began conversationally after Henry left and he had offered Joseph a drink, which he declined.

"No, not really."

"I hear she managed to give you the slip one day and went out into the garden on her own," he looked at Joseph carefully and Joseph was equally as cautious.

"I was needed in the security hub, I didn't think I would take too long…."

"I don't want to hear your excuses," he held up a hand to stop Joseph from talking. "You just have to be more careful in the future. A personal bodyguard who cannot protect his subject is someone I do not wish to have on my staff. "

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"I also hear that she is not treating you very well- she's been rude to you, ignoring you- and the staff are beginning to question whether you are the best man for the job.

"I see," Joseph said evenly. "May I ask who has been making these observations about our interactions?"

"I would rather not say, but I again have to say that if you cannot handle my wife- keep her protected as well as handle her behaviour- then I will have to question whether you are the right man for the job."

"I am the right man for the job," Joseph said stiffly, standing up straight, putting his shoulders back and chest out. "I can handle the job and Her Majesty."

"Good," the King looked at him evenly. "I cannot afford to have any instability on my staff- and my wife needs to be controlled."

 _Control? What sort of marriage is this?_

"Everything will work out fine, Your Majesty, I can promise you that," Joseph said firmly, annoyed at both their Majesties- him for trying to control his wife and listening to idle gossip (and he knew that it was Henry that was probably passing things along); and her for just being as stubborn as her husband and fighting him all the way.

 _Times had to change- it was time for him to stand up and do his job properly._

0

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Joseph said loudly and politely as Her Majesty approached her study the following morning, her ladies maids and personal assistant in her wake. She froze for a moment and stared at him before sweeping past, refusing to acknowledge him. He then followed her personal assistant into the room and closed the door behind him, turning back to see Her Majesty staring at him from across the room.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked in an icy tone.

"I understand that there is a board meeting in Pyrus today, as well as a public appearance at Pyrus university, so I will need to understand what will happen there so I can plan logistics."

"That won't be necessary," she brushed a hand in his direction.

"I believe that it will be necessary- as it will be for me to sit in on your schedule meetings with your private secretary every day," he replied calmly as he met and held her gaze for a long moment before she broke it.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" she addressed her ladies maids and personal assistant. "I will call you when I need you," she added and quickly the three women left the room, sensing the tension in the air between the Queen and her bodyguard. As soon as the door closed behind them, Her Majesty turned back to him, her eyes sparkling with fury.

"What was that all about?"

"I was just stating what my role is in regards to your schedule and planning security for your day."

"That was… completely unnecessary! It has already been cleared by His Majesty and Henry…"

"Who is not your Head of Security," Joseph continued calmly, although he was starting to feel a spark of anger- she could NOT go on treating him like this. He was a human being and was only doing his job.

"It doesn't matter, you don't need to be involved in this- Henry will show you what the plans are… now get out and send Alice back in," she turned away dismissively.

"No," Joseph said calmly and Her Majesty spun on her heel again, fully enraged.

" _Excuse me_?"

"You heard me," he continued- oddly enough, his anger was diminishing as hers grew. "I'm your personal bodyguard, as well your Head of Security and I have to have a strong role in your security and planning your schedule….

"You do NOT have that right….!"

"I do, and I will be enforcing my presence in your schedule meetings from today."

"You… you… How DARE you! How DARE you! How DARE you address me, your Queen and your boss, like this…."

"Well, if you are behaving like a child, I will treat you like a child," Joseph said firmly and she glared at him, seemingly speechless.

"Your Majesty," he continued calmly. "I have put up with being treated horribly for the past few months but now it's time for the behaviour to stop, it's time for you to start treating me like a human being and accept that you have official protection."

"Don't you DARE, you arrogant….."

"ENOUGH," he said in a loud voice, not so loud that anyone listening outside the door could hear it, but loud enough to stop Her Majesty in her tracks. "I know you're used to being told that you are beautiful, kind, intelligent, blah, blah, blah, but I haven't seen any of that at all- to me, you are cold, rude, arrogant and unlikable. I AM here to do a job, which is to protect you and ensure your safety at all times- that is my job and I am here to do it. If you don't like that, then that's your problem, not mine."

He paused for a moment, Her Majesty still frozen in the middle of them, her gaze in shock, before he strode over to the door and opened it.

"Alice? Are you ready for this meeting?"

"Yes sir," she came from around her desk, carrying a notebook and pen in her hands and following him into the room, Joseph closing the door behind her.

By then, Her Majesty had seemingly recovered her composure enough to have moved around her desk and sit down in a chair. She was shuffling through her desk drawer, looking for her pen and paper and found it before looking up at Alice, sitting across from her, but studiously avoiding Joseph's eyes and he suddenly wondered… had he really done the right thing or had he really pushed her too far?


	9. Chapter Nine

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

PRESENT

Clarisse was still smiling to herself as she entered the palace, both at the memory of Joseph 'telling her off' and Mia's reaction, which included the tidal wave of questions that had proceeded Mia's priceless reaction….

"Wow," she had said only ten minutes earlier, a stunned expression on her face, eyes wide and jaw agape. "Joe actually did that? To you? How did you react? Did you want to fire him, or weren't you allowed to...?"

Mia's voice continued to pepper her with questions all the way back to the palace and Mia was then swept away, surrounded by bodyguards, assistants and ladies maids, leaving Clarisse almost alone, aside from her sole personal bodyguard.

She definitely did NOT mind the lack of fuss and attention around her- in fact, she found it preferable, unlike her first husband, and she couldn't help but imagine his reaction…

"Don't tell me that you were left alone outside?" came a husky, disapproving voice from above her and Clarisse looked up to see Joseph casually strolling down the stairs, his posture stiff with disapproval.

"No, I was just dawdling a little- Mia had to hurry to her next meeting… I'm fine, trust me," Clarisse said reassuringly as he reached her, in the middle of the foyer and took her hand in his. (It still surprised them both that Joseph could finally do that in the open, rather than secretly, although it was usually the only sign of affection they showed to rest of the world, everything else belonged to _them_.)

"I do trust you, but…"

"Oh, do stop fussing," Clarisse said affectionately, reaching over and touching his cheek gently. "I'm fine."

"Hmmm- but you shouldn't have been left alone with only one bodyguard," Joseph said disapprovingly- he had always been protective of Clarisse and had high standards towards her protection, but now that she was his wife, her safety meant all that much more.

"But I'm not alone now… so it's all fine," Clarisse said gently- she appreciated his protective attitude towards her, but she didn't want him to focus so much on her safety and blaming others for unnecessary mistakes. "As Mia's generation would say- or maybe Phillipe's generation… _**chill out**_."

Joe was so surprised at hearing slang coming out of his wife's cultured mouth that he stared at her in amazement before he roared with laughter, startling Clarisse.

"I… I ne-ever tho-ought…. I…. I would…h-hear you say that!" he managed to gasp out, much to Clarisse's embarrassment, before he recovered himself enough to loop his arm through his and walked towards the stairs he had just descended. "I… I'm sorry, my dear, I didn't mean to insult or embarrass you, but… I just never thought I hear slang come out of your mouth!"

"I'm not that old fashioned and proper!" Clarisse protested, still a little embarrassed but there was a playful smile playing on her lips. "And it's not the first time I've said slang!"

"Such as when you told Viscount Mabrey to 'shut up'?" he teased gently and Clarisse blushed, still mortified at the memory, although it also gave her a sense of gratification, that she had displayed spirit to parliament, that she still possessed some part of the old Clarissethat wanted to fight with the honoured members of parliament.

"Yes, then… even though it was inappropriate…."

"Forget about inappropriate, I thought it was extremely appropriate for the time and the place," Joseph sounded approving and proud- he had also roared with laughter when he had heard about it, not from Clarisse herself but from Mia and the ladies maids, but he hadn't thought to mention it until now. "They deserved it…. well, Viscount Mabrey did, I believe."

"Well, it's over and done with now," Clarisse said briskly as she walked into their suite, Joseph on her heels.

"I wish I had been in there to see it."

"You heard about it, though," she turned to look at him pointedly. "Who was it? Mia or my ladies maids?"

"Both…and Sebastian as well- he was very impressed."

"Too little, too late," Clarisse said as she sank onto the sofa and kicked her heels off- now that she was retired, she didn't wear heels on a daily basis and her feet, unused to them by now, often ached after she returned from a rare engagement or meeting.

"Just in time," Joseph retorted as he sat down next to her, leaning over to kiss her lightly on the lips before reaching forward and taking one of her feet into his lap."Anyway, you seemed amused when you came in downstairs… what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, that," Clarisse suddenly recalled the moment. "Oh, I was just thinking about Mia's reaction when I told her about the time you told me off in front of my personal assistant."

"Really? What was her reaction?"

"She was… flabbergasted, to say the least, and she was peppering me with questions all the way back to the palace… not that I got to answer any."

"Yes, she's quite good at peppering people with questions… she is still very curious about us and how we eventually… eventually…."

She waved at the air between the two of them- still shy about actually verbalising their relationship- and Joseph stepped into the breach.

"Eventually fell in love and got married, there's no need to be ashamed or shy about talking about us," he reached over with a free hand and touched her hand.

"Although, with Mia, I know you want her to know everything…."

"Not everything," she corrected, looking up and giving him a coy smile. "There are still a few details of our relationship that I want to keep to ourselves…."

"But as much as you want to tell her," he amended with a smile. "So… where did the story end with Mia?"

"Well… it was when you had yelled at me….."

"Ah, that part…."

0000000

BACK IN THE PAST….

Two hours after the 'confrontation' (not that anyone aside from Joe and Her Majesty's personal assistant knew about it), Joseph was in the kitchen with a few of his colleagues, having an early lunch (and trying not to think about the repercussions of this morning's episode), when suddenly Henry stormed into the room.

"BONNELL! MY OFFICE- NOW!" he bellowed, before turning on his heel and storming out of the room.

"Good luck, Joe," one of the men murmured as he slowly got to his feet, dragging his heels slightly, his stomach suddenly twisting with nerves and he felt sick.

"You're going to need it- it's not a good thing to get on his bad side."

"Yeah, true enough… what on earth did you do to him or to the King or Queen?" spoke up another colleague. "Old Henry seems to be quite rabid…."

"We'll find out soon enough," a third man said "But Bonnell better go now, otherwise we're going to find out that he's been sacked…."

The word 'sacked' made Joseph's insides twist even more, but he didn't reveal any of his feelings as he made his way out of the kitchen, down the hall to the security hub, into the room itself and slowly made his way over to Henry's office.

"Sit down," Henry barked when he entered, closing the door behind him. "So, he continued as Joseph sat down in the uncomfortable chair opposite the pacing Head of Security. "I hear you had a go at Her Majesty this morning."

"It wasn't a go, it was…."

"If I SAY it's a go, and His Majesty SAYS it was a go, than it was a go- or an argument!" the older man snapped back. "Can you tell me WHY you felt the need to call Her Majesty, to quote, _"cold, rude, arrogant and unlikeable'_?"

"Well, I…."

"And, again to quote, _"if you are behaving like a child, I will treat you like a child."_

"I probably shouldn't have said that."

"PROBABLY SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT? I think that you **SHOULDN'T** HAVE said that!" Henry stood in front of Joseph's chair and glared down at him. "Anyway, to continue, you asserted that _'I'm your personal bodyguard, as well as your Head of Security, and I have to have a strong role in your security…"_ which, I will admit, it's true enough, but you really did NOT have to speak to Her Majesty in that way or manner- it was rude, disrespectful and arrogant… and give me one reason why I should not fire you on the spot for that?"

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Fortunately for you, His Majesty has told me that Her Majesty is still considering her options so, at the moment, you are still employed… but with me, you are considered to be on probation and I will be watching you very, very closely from now on… but, then again, if Her Majesty decides to fire you, then… there's nothing that I will be able to do to convince her otherwise…." _Like I would want to,_ was the implied ending to his words. "However, I will INSIST (and His Majesty also was very adamant on it- actually, this was his idea and I have to admit that it is a good one) that you apologize to Her Majesty… and it has to be a very _sincere_ apology, if you understand that."

"I do, and I am extremely willing to do that."

"Good- because your job and the reference that may be needed rely on it. Now get out."

"When will I apologize to Her Majesty?" Joseph remained seated.

"When His Majesty… I tell you to. Now, to repeat myself, get out and keep a low profile for the rest of the day."

000

"Would you like his removal from your staff? Or better yet, removal from the staff altogether?" Rupert asked sympathetically- once he had heard about the 'confrontation', he had sent Henry to deal with Joseph and he went to see how Clarisse was, something she appreciated as he usually wasn't that thoughtful.

"No… No… I don't think so… it's his only disciplinary issue and he's been here for 7 months or so…"

"That doesn't matter- he was disrespectful to the Queen and his boss, and he doesn't deserve a second chance."

"Nevertheless, it might cause some trouble for you, if the Queen's personal bodyguard is dismissed over a 'minor' disciplinary issue… I know you don't consider it 'minor," Clarisse continued as he opened his mouth to protest. "But… I have to admit that there may have been _some_ justification towards his… outburst."

"Yes, Henry and I suspected as much," he gave her a slightly stern look over his reading glasses. "It didn't seem quite right that a man who seemed so very calm under much more difficult situations would bow to pressure in regards to a… difficult woman," he looked her again, but there was a twinkle in his eye. "Clarisse, my dear, I know that you don't like the invasion of our privacy but… you are _really going to have to get used to it._

It's part of a condition of you being Queen in your own right… and you being difficult is not going to be something that will endear you to the palace staff and parliament. I would really appreciate if you try a bit better in regards to your relationship with this man- he is employed as your personal bodyguard and is in charge of your safety."

"Yes, Rupert," Clarisse said quietly, although she had to admit that she was more than a little ashamed at her behaviour towards Joseph in the past few months and, she had to admit that he had been quite appropriate with what he had said to her.

"By the way," Rupert added as he stood up from his chair. "Since you do not wish to discipline Mr Bonnell, I have asked Henry to give him a very stern lecture… and he WILL apologize to you, when you are ready to see him… maybe not today, maybe tomorrow morning will be better.

"Alright."

"Good. And Clarisse? _You are really going to have to get used to having personal security._ I mean it," and he strode out of the room, leaving Clarisse feeling as though she was also getting a warning.

0000000

"But you really made me wait for that apology, didn't you?" Joseph teased, back in the present.

"Well…."

"You did, you can admit it, I already know."

"Well… alright, yes I did," Clarisse blushed, feeling a little ashamed but with a little sense of triumph mixed in. "I figured that while your lecture was _justified_ , I also felt a little… stung, if that's the right word, by what you said to me, as well as what Rupert said to me and… I just felt that you deserved to wait a little, suffer a little, if you wish to call it that," she gave him a sly smile and Joseph started laughing.

"Well, I definitely appreciated that... and I figured you had a bit of spirit to actually do that… I actually had a bit more respect for you after that."

"Were you actually looking forward to giving me your apology?" This time, it was Clarisse's turn to tease.

"Well, no, not really. Yes, I had done a stupid thing and I didn't want to lose my job… but I was also concerned about what you would do to me after I apologised… remember, I was warned that you could be a difficult woman… and I had this feeling that… you could really make my life difficult… but I was quick to discover that I was wrong about that suspicion," he added hastily, seeing Clarisse's face fall a little.

"Well, I hardly gave you much evidence to prove that I wouldn't do that," she said quietly. "At that time, I was hardly the nicest person in the world… and don't say that I was angry and isolated because while yes, I was that, thanks to my husband," her mouth twisted bitterly for a moment. "But, you didn't deserve to be treated like that and I was just venting my frustrations out on you."

"Better me than someone who could _really_ make life difficult for you… such as Viscount Mabrey or some of his cronies," he looked at her meaningfully.

"Well, thankfully I didn't reveal that side of myself to others."

"It would have given them a well-deserved, sharp shock… anyway, about this apology…I have to admit that I was dreading saying it to you… but then I never thought that you would eat humble pie as well…and I have to admit that it pleased me… a little," but the smile he gave Clarisse informed her that it pleased him more than a little.

0000000

It was two days later when Joseph was finally summoned to Her Majesty's study- Henry exerted his own form of punishment by banishing Joseph to the grounds during the day and doing paperwork late into the night- and he had to admit that his stomach was twisting with nerves as he made his way towards the Queen's study.

He wasn't quite sure what he was going to meet there- his other colleagues had said she hadn't seemed any different than usual, quieter and cool, but hadn't said a word about Joseph to either of them- but he was nervous. What if she screamed back at him, gave him back what he had given her, fired him, even, but he knew that there was nothing he could do….

"Come in," came a voice from within when he knocked on the door and he stepped in just as her personal assistant stepped out.

"Good luck," she murmured under her breath before moving on, allowing Joseph to step into the room. To his surprise, Her Majesty was standing in front of her desk, obviously waiting for him, looking lovely in a pale green floral dress and plain green shoes, a plain emerald necklace around her neck… _now, why did he have to think that_ , he wondered to himself as he walked towards her. _I cannot afford distractions now._

"Good morning, Mr Bonnell," she said in a quiet yet pleasant voice.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he bowed his head to her respectfully. "I trust you are well, this morning."

"I am- and are you?"

"I am indeed," he said politely, formally before taking a deep breath in. "Your Majesty, I owe you an apology for my behaviour the other day. I was rude, arrogant and insulting, and I should not have said those things, or embarrassed you in front of your personal assistant. I overstepped my mark as your personal bodyguard, and I wish to offer you my sincerest apology."

It had been hard to keep his eyes on hers for the entire apology and, as soon as he was finished, he lowered his eyes to his shoes. It seemed as though the silence that began after his apology would continue for much of the morning, but when Joseph finally lifted his eyes from the floor, he realised that Her Majesty was regarding him calmly and he had been waiting for him to look back at her.

"Thank you, Mr Bonnell. I truly appreciate your apology." She paused for a moment before she took her own deep breath in. "I too owe you an apology- I have been treating you very badly for the past couple of months and I have had no true justification for it. You are doing your job and I failed to consider that. It's just that…" she paused again for a split second. "I am truly sorry for my behaviour, Mr Bonnell and… I would like to start again."

"As would I, Your Majesty," Joseph said eagerly, before Her Majesty put her hand out in front of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. My name is Joseph Bonnell- you can call me Joseph, if you wish."

"Thank you, Mr… Joseph. It's a pleasure to meet you as well… and I'm looking forward to us working together."

"As am I, Your Majesty, as am I."


End file.
